


Ретроперcпектива

by StupidHanz, thelevir



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: 12классник/9классник мы вас предупредили, Gay Panic, Height Differences, M/M, No school bullying!!, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Slow Burn, Мажор влюбляется в рэпера, На самом деле не очень слоу, Осторожно девятиклашка, Упоминается Кеша Гинс/Кирилл Брагин, Упоминается Русик Принц/Герман Трубицкий
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelevir/pseuds/thelevir
Summary: До 12 класса Кирилл думал, что у него всё под контролем... А 1 сентября выпускного года во время речи директора на сцену залезает парень в костюме пиццы и говорит: "Меня зовут Русик Принц и я здесь, чтобы зачитать вам свой новый рэп". Кирилл ещё не знает — но с этого момента у него никогда и ничего уже не будет под контролем.
Relationships: Русик Принц/Кирилл Брагин
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Меня зовут Русик Принц и я новенький в девятом классе

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. однажды ханц сказала: "КИРИЛЛ БУДЕТ ЛАТЕНТНО ВЛЮБЛЁН В ДЕВЯТИКЛАССНИКА НО ВЫПУСТИТСЯ И НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИЗНАЕТСЯ СКРИНЬТЕ" - но в процессе оказалось что у левир на них другие планы  
> 2\. один русик другой кирилл а вместе они КИРУСИКИ  
> 3\. Здесь собраны по порядку кусочки, рассказывающие об отношениях кирусиков начиная с самого знакомства. Где-то джен, где-то преслэш, а где-то... Ну, вы поняли.  
> 4\. Не доверяйте маленьким очкастым рэперам!!!!!!!!!

Первое сентября в любой школе — это ад, разверзшийся на земле. Не важно, находится эта школа в Уфе, в Москве, может быть, даже за границей или в Уральских горах в недрах горы: школа есть школа.

Глеб потёр плечо, в которое его со всей силы врезал в знак приветствия Ашкенази и рухнул на своё кресло. Мимо, под многозначительным взглядом классрука, протиснулись Нина с Леной, но между ними и Глебом оставалось ещё одно место — и спустя пару секунд туда рухнул Брагин. Глеб вздохнул.

Гранатовый зал — место, где встречали первое сентября каждый год ученики Колдовстворца — постепенно заполнялся. Рассаживали классами, и одиннадцатому… А, они ж уже двенадцатый, значит, двенадцатому я в этом году повезло особо. Сажали рядами: впереди сидели младшеклашки, потом пятые, шестые, и так до самого верха — и теперь выпускники торчали на самом верху зала. Нина недовольно елозила, говоря, что в самый последний год находиться дальше всего от сцены — это не круто, но Глеб только подумал: дурочка, зато после конца линейки сбежишь отсюда самой первой. Это ли не счастье?

— А чего ты здесь? — буркнул Брагин, принимаясь рыться по карманам. — Тебе ж на сцену вместе с КГУ выходить. 

— Позже пойду, — Глеб зевнул, — Орлов, как обычно, полчаса вещать со сцены будет. Смысл за сценой торчать. 

Брагин за лето успел обзавестись новым проколом в хряще, состричь свою эмо-чёлку и прикупить кольцо из (наверное, родители у него вроде простецы) неразбуженных — нацепил на средний палец перстень размером с кубок NBA. Острыми коленями он упёрся в переднее сидение, и, пока рыскал по карманам, заработал “да ты заебал, себе по спине постучи” от сидящего впереди Кости Ефремова. Костя в ответ увидел только средний палец — и, конечно, новое невротебическое кольцо. 

— Куда ты побежал! — раздался крик из левого прохода, и сидящие с краю Глеб с Кириллом одновременно повернулись. — Иди нормально, со всеми, тебе обязательно выпендриваться надо?!

— Молчанов твой ну звезда чисто, — хмыкнул Брагин, толкая его локтём. — Утренняя, блять. Сколько времени? 

— Не моя, а Ганапольского, — Глеб снова зевнул, — семь пятьдесят, около. 

— Во-во, — найдя, наконец, телефон, Брагин успокоился и залип в экран. — Только восемь утра, а у него голос, как у петуха на моей даче. Пиздец, а можно нас отпустить пораньше? Чё мы тут не видели?

— Сиди и не жужжи, — устало посоветовал Глеб. — Чё тебе неймётся. 

Из стада восьми… девятиклассников снова раздались волнения и голоса. Глеб даже голову наклонять не стал, чтобы заглянуть в проход и узнать, в чём дело — у этих всегда какая-то нервная движуха. Темирова, Падаляка… Власов-младший, чтоб ему пусто было… Кравченко ещё… Проблем от них больше, чем от всего Авангарда разом. Как человек, живущий с Мамаевым и Ашкенази, Глеб знал, о чём говорил.

Господи. Год ещё не начался, а он уже устал только от одних мыслей об этой школе. 

Мимо, оглядывая своё отделение, занявшее в этом году центральный справа ряд, прошла Анна Демьяновна. Меховой воротник плаща придавал ей величавый вид, и идущие мимо девятиклашки и восьмиклашки испуганно на неё оглядывались. Потом внутрь хлынули пятиклашки и Глеб поморщился, прикладывая руки к виску. Ладно, возможно Брагин в чём-то прав. Пиздец, можно их отпустить пораньше?

Пока классные руководители смогли упихнуть всех на свои места, проводить родителей к выделенным местам — тем всегда выделяли ложи и балконы — и занять свои, успело перевалить за восемь. Среди КГУ тоже началась какая-то движуха — Глеб точно видел, как Назаров ушёл со своего места и скрылся внизу, за сценой. Следом за ним через некоторое время ушла и Лида. Ну уж нет, подумал он. Пока выступление Ганапольского не объявят, никуда я не пойду, дудки. Потом, наконец, передвижения прекратились и всё начало затихать, оставив только звуки множества голосов.

— Слушай, Глеб, — внезапно вспомнив о чём-то, наклонился к нему Брагин. — А что насчёт пилотки? Будет она в этом году? Ганапольский чего-нибудь говорил на этот…

— Добрый день, — раздался со сцены голос, накрывший весь зал разом. Разговоры тут же прекратились, а Глеб молча покачал головой, мол, давай позже. — Вернее, доброе утро.

На сцену, на которой мог бы уместиться индийский театр, медленно, опираясь на трость, вышла Анна Васильевна. Верхний свет медленно начал меркнуть, оставляя её в ореоле света со сцены. Зал умолк окончательно, как и обычно, обратившись в слух. Ну, хотя бы стало тихо.

— Рада приветствовать всех вас снова, — со своего места Глеб не мог рассмотреть её лицо, но, судя по голосу, она улыбнулась. — И особенно рада видеть здесь тех, для кого этот учебный год будет первым... 

— Прикиньте, — зашептал Костя, поворачиваясь к ним снизу и хихикая, — сварожичи одного ученика проебали. Кого-то у них не хватает. 

Глеб вздохнул.

— Первоклашку что ли? — поинтересовался Брагин шепотом. Нина возмущенно пихнула его локтём, но он не обратил внимания: — Мда, будет хреново, если его гора сожрала. 

— Не, вроде девятый класс.

Глеб вздохнул ещё раз.

— Там председ их спрашивает, может, не туда куда-то сел. Найти не могут.

Господи, главное, чтоб не Темирову.

— Да найдут они девятиклашку, сядьте нормально, — психанула Нина шёпотом, — и слушайте директора, пока нас Романыч не убил! Глеб, скажи им!

Вот чуть что — сразу Глеб…

Речь Морозовой успела подойти к своему логическому завершению, когда девятиклашку действительно нашли.

Сначала Глеб не понял: просто вокруг начали оборачиваться головы и округляться глаза, а потом и сам обернулся. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить идущий мимо… 

— Что это? — спросил он быстрее, чем успел подумать.

— Ёб твою ма-а-ать, — прохрипел Брагин. Нина пискнула:

— Это костюм пиццы. 

Поднялся удивлённый ропот, распространявшийся всё дальше и дальше по рядам вместе с тем, как костюм пиццы спускался к сцене. Наконец, замолчала даже Морозова — уже тогда, когда пицца добралась до лестницы.

Глеб остался на месте. Нина предложила ему встать и пойти к Жене, но уж нет, Глеб будет смотреть на это из зрительного зала. Сами пусть разбираются, это его последний год. Он проведёт всю линейку на этом кресле, даже не просите.

— Кто-нибудь видел кто внутри? — спросил кто-то через ряд, но остальные только головами покачали. Тем временем пицца уже забралась на сцену и они с Морозовой красноречиво друг на друга посмотрели. Потом пицца что-то спросила — весь зал замер. Морозова, по лицу которой не было понятно, как она относится к сложившейся ситуации, ответила:

— “Звучи”. Руку необходимо приложить к горлу слева. Положите три пальца к пульсу. Да, вот так.

Глеб сжал виски руками. Он не хотел на это смотреть. 

— Я… О, супер, — голос пиццы — мужской, значит, не Темирова — стал громче в разы, прокатившись по залу волной. Глеб отказывался верить, что только что со сцены на линейке первого сентября прозвучало слово “супер”. Если бы у Глеба были предсказательные способности, он бы над собой посмеялся. “Что он делает” — спросила Нина, и “Кто это, блять, такой”, — спросил Брагин, и у Глеба не было ответа ни на один из этих вопросов. — Просто класс, спасибо, простите, я не знаю пока вашего имени, но вы меня очень выручили. 

По всему залу начали звучать голоса. Никто не понимал, что происходит, а Женя Ганапольский не торопился вылезти на сцену и объяснить. 

— Анна Васильевна, — абсолютно спокойным голосом представилась директор. — А вы, позвольте…

— Очень приятно, большая честь. Вы, наверное, директор? — пицца протянул ей руку. Лица его Глеб до сих пор не видел: мешал костюм. 

— Не представляю, как вы догадались, — ровным тоном ответила Морозова. Судя по голосу, у неё даже седая бровь не приподнялась. И, о, Велес — она пожала ему руку в ответ. 

— Ну, вы стоите тут одна, вам достаточно много лет… Извините, это было некультурно. И ещё у вас эти классные брошки, которые я тут видел. И вас слушает тыщи… — пицца обернулась на зал, и Глеб сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо в вырезе костюма. Нет, кажется, он не знал этого парня. Кто это и что это за цирк? И где Женя? — ...четыре народа. Да, определённо директор.

— Ты его знаешь? — спросил Брагин, вылупляясь на Глеба и показывая на сцену пальцем. Огромный перстень выглядел на его руке почти возмущенно. — Кто это нахер? Нина, ты?.. Кто-нибудь, блять, знает этого пацана?

— Так вы? — повторила свой вопрос Морозова. 

Парень в пицце ойкнул и затем улыбнулся — сначала ей в лицо, потом в зал. Потом ответил:

— Ну, меня зовут Русик Принц и я новенький в девятом классе. Надеюсь, у вас тут любят новеньких, потому что, во-первых...

Глеб сполз по креслу.

—… у меня новые очки, и не хотелось бы, чтобы их сломал камень из зала.

Глеб закрыл лицо руками.

_— И, во-вторых, потому что сейчас, прямо в этом крутом костюме, я собираюсь зачитать вам рэп._


	2. Хуюсик Принц

До арифмантики оставалось всего 10 минут, но в нише с высоким подоконником, так удачно подвернувшейся им в переполненном школьниками коридоре, сиделось слишком хорошо. Кирилл смотрит на них через красные линзы новеньких супримовских очков с логотипом, закрывающим весь обзор. Такой же новый рюкзак — кир, а где старый - да вот проебал — небрежно брошен куда-то вниз, Кирилл болтает ногами и скучающе вертит головой, крутит перстень на пальце и думает _"да ну нахуй"._

Когда шумиха из-за начала нового года утихает и рассказы про то, как ты провёл лето, оседают словно пыль, начинается рутина. 

Обычно две трети учебного года Кирилл искал себе развлечение, а остальное время пытался не вылететь. В этот раз его ждали еще и экзамены, и от осознания, что ему еще что-то нужно решать, хотелось лезть на стену. Но не сейчас, естественно, сейчас шли его две трети.

Кирилл не любил рутину, но еще больше не любил выскочек. Серьезно, терпеть не мог, а тот мелкий пацан как будто просил, чтобы ему врезали. Разумеется, это дело времени, но в то утро Кирилл знатно подохуел. Такое уже никто не переплюнет.

Кирилл не любил неоправданные понты, но еще больше не любил малолетних выскочек, не знавших границ или сознательно их нарушавших.

А тем временем Владик уже десятую минуту распинается про свои достижения в скейтбординге. Ашан ковыряется в своем кроссовке где-то на холодной плитке и даже не притворяется, что слушает. А Кирилл в очках.

Владик на класс младше, у Владика татуировка "проснись" под глазом и школьный пиджак под спортивки. Полный пиздец, мальчик, просто отойди.

— ...шовет я уже стабильно делаю и хилфлип получается, а вот... — ну нет, слушать это было уже невозможно.

Очередной деревенский парниша, заканчиваем собеседование. 

— Слушай, друг, — Кирилл лениво сползает с подоконника и подбирает рюкзак. — Я шовет поставил еще в первом классе и о такой хуйне не заикнулся бы даже. 

Снизу слышится ашановское "ух, как грубо, кирюх", парень напротив бровью не ведет, и это черт возьми раздражает. 

Этим утром Кирилла раздражало абсолютно все, каждый лишний выдох в его сторону, но этот пацан и его уже вторая попытка подмазаться довели конкретно.

Хотелось высказать ему все, что Кирилл успел надумать за эти долгие десять минут и вчерашний завтрак, и он правда собирался это сделать, если бы в это же мгновение в его спину кто-то не впечатался.

Замечательно. Сейчас Кирилл обернется, и если там не длинноногая брюнетка, готовая рассыпаться в извинениях, то он за себя не отвечает.

— Упс, немного не рассчитал траекторию, пардон, — пацан с прической-горшком в какой-то уебанской водолазке едва успел словить слетевшие с носа очки и отойти на шаг. 

Ну да, малолетний уебан, да еще и задрот какой-нибудь.

Кирилл скалится и прислоняется плечом к стене, Кирилл говорит:

— Тебя мама не учила смотреть, куда прешь?

— Детей пугать будешь? А вот это интересно,— Ашан оживляется и наконец поднимается, становясь рядом. 

— О, так это же тот, который пицца, — оживляется Владик. Хоть какая-то от него польза, и на том спасибо.

— Принц? — Кирилл сначала и не поверил. Он ожидал ну, скажем, большего.

— Русик.

Третье сентября, почти десять утра, а к ним в руки попал сам Русик Принц, новая местная звезда, повод для разговоров на ближайшие три недели — до пилотки, естественно. 

— Так вот, хуюсик, — Кирилл закидывает руку на худые плечи и нарочито крепко прижимает к себе, и тот замирает, — не знаю, где ты там куковал раньше, но у нас есть свои правила, и тебе, хочешь ты этого или нет, придется их соблюдать. И первое из них...

— Так погоди, — Принц - Русик - ловко выпутывается из чужой хватки и выставляет перед собой руки в примирительном жесте. — Вы типа из тех ребят, кто отжимает мелочь у младшеклассников за углом? — он смеряет Кирилла взглядом и останавливается на очках с логотипом прямо на линзах, он вообще хоть что-нибудь в них видит? — По вам не скажешь. 

Кирилл и правда не видел ровно нихуя, поэтому поднял очки на лоб и впервые посмотрел на Русика как есть: с выразительным отвращением. Думает, что самый остроумный здесь, или просто не знает, с кем вообще разговаривает? 

— Терпеть не могу таких, как ты.

— Очкариков? Или рэперов? А я думал, здесь народ потолерантнее будет, — нет, Кирилл ему точно вьебет.

Этот пацан побил рекорд Владика, выбесил суммарно за 5 минут. 

— Слушай, а он мне нравится, давай оставим? — Ашан заглядывает Кириллу в глаза и хлопает по плечу, протягивает Принцу руку. — Меня Ашан зовут, если че.

Мисс мира, блять. Кирилл цокает языком, наблюдая за этим обменом любезностями.

— А ты приветливее, чем твой друг, — очкарик пожимает руку в ответ. — Русик Принц, ну вы уже, собственно, в курсе.

Кирилл раздраженно выдыхает, дергает рюкзак и толкает Ашкенази в проход. Нет, он ему определённо врежет, а сейчас они опаздывают на арифмантику.

Кирилл снова смотрит на Принца через красные линзы и говорит напоследок:

— Я бы посоветовал вести себя скромнее. Иначе кто знает, чем это может обернуться. 

Русик вскидывает брови и смеется сам себе, чего Кирилл уже не видит.

Мелкий уродец.


	3. Чёрным по жёлтому - поцелуйте

— ...Слушай, — Кирилл хмыкает, глядя на него сверху вниз и собственное превосходство кажется ему очевидным, — пацан, я всё понимаю, но ты б поосторожнее. Я бы буквально ебать тебя не стал, — прижимает руку к груди, мол, честно, — но если надо будет — выебу фигурально. 

Девочки посмеиваются и Кирилл чувствует себя уверенно, пока мелкий придурок не открывает рот:

— А, — как-то радостно реагирует Принц, щелкает пальцами, хмыкает. Смотрит тёмными глазами смешливо и умно, сбивая Кирилла с линии нападения. — Ну секс есть секс, я очкарик, мне не часто перепадает, ты подмигни, если что... Кирилл, верно? 

— А как же я? — орёт Герман с другого конца яриловской гостиной. 

— А к тебе у меня чувства!

Девочки снова смеются, но теперь добродушнее и задорнее, Принц напоследок мажет по Кириллу улыбкой — и уверенность улетучивается, рассеивается сквозь пальцы. Кирилл злится, но ухмыляется в ответ — чужой спине. 

*

— Ммм, не знаю, как там Шапилов, — Герман рассеянно крутит ручку у губ, и Русик следит за движениями его рта, как заинтересованный приманкой кот. — Но Брагин тебя точно терпеть не может. 

— Дело его, — легкомысленно пожимает плечами Русик. Его никогда особо не интересовало, почему он может не нравиться людям, боже. Они имели право на свои причины. — Дорогуша, ты по-свински объелся чернил.

Герман трогает испачканную синим щёку — прямо у краешка губ, но продолжает мысль:

— Рус, киса, ты пока не знаешь, как в этой школе дела вертятся. Брагин та ещё сука, он тебе на чердаке и поднасрать может...

Русик не отводит взгляда, только согласно мычит — ну, сука, ну, поднасрёт, что теперь, не жить что ли, не выходить из комнаты – и тянется к нему через стол, блестя глазами. Герман по инерции продолжает:

— Туда и без того тяжело пробитьс...

Русик целует его поверх чернильного пятнышка, Герман поворачивает голову и ловит поцелуй губами. Отрываясь от него, Русик ржёт:

— Ну чего, у меня теперь тоже всё ебало синее?

*

Принц переступает ногами по дивану, спортивные штаны у него закатаны, и Кирилл читает по ярко-желтым щиколоткам: "Поцелуйте". У кого он их спиздил, у Кости Кота? А, ну да, оступись тут ещё, пролей на всех...

— Вот я щас бы упал, — смеётся кому-то Русик, и пойло из его стакана выравнивается вместе с ним. — И был бы полный хор сатиров. Что? — ржёт, — Это отсылка, друг, но могу дать подсказку...

— Кир-ра, — раскатывает его имя Люба и Кирилл с трудом отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как его неприязнь неохотно тянется, будто жвачка. Лицо Любы близко и губы у неё вкусно блестят помадой. Кирилл отгораживается от неё стаканом и делает глоток, поднимая брови, мол, чего. — Ира говорит, Настя тебе сказала...

Желтая вспышка справа отвлекает взгляд Кирилла. "Поцелуйте" — среди чужих колен и рук, то и дело хватающих за лодыжку. Малолетний выпендрёжник...  
Кирилл поднимает взгляд по штанине выше, а потом не успевает отвести — Принц оборачивается и ловит его на горячем. Кирилл просто смотрел и бесился, но его ошпаривает стыдом, будто он делал что-то неприличное. Он тут же повторяет жест — поднятые брови, полное "чего тебе" на лице.  
Русик смеётся так, мимоходом, обводит пальцем свою футболку, тычет в Кирилла и поднимает большой палец. Отворачивается, когда кто-то требовательно тянет его за рукав безразмерной толстовки.

— Кир? — спрашивает Люба. — Алло, ты меня слушаешь?

_Малолетний, сука, выпендрёжник._


	4. Классная куртка, Кир

На Чердаке — шумно, весело, кто-то набивает ритм со сцены на барабанах. А ещё накурено и пахнет резко, хочется чихнуть: заклинания здесь поддерживаются постоянно, от сухого воздуха немного чешется лицо. 

После восьми здесь всегда темно.

Горит свет на сцене, размазанным цветным — сейчас ярко-розовым — высветляя инструменты, коробки, стойки, качающих ногами с бортика людей. Горят торшеры у дивана и стола со сваленными шмотками, висят заговоренные сферы, разливая неяркий рыжий свет. Восемь — это уже темно, но ещё не громко. Пятничная ночь начинается поздно: первые ребята вылезут на сцену только к одиннадцати, так что сейчас время сигарет и разговоров.

Чердак большой — бетонные голые стены проваливаются в другой зал, а затем в следующий и следующий, — но кажется Кириллу тесным, как ловушка, когда он видит Принца в вспышке света и хохота. Кто-то зажигает новую сферу, отпуская её с кольца — и, покачиваясь, раздуваясь, она поднимается над головами, высвечивая висящий в воздухе дым и лица. Лицо Принца возвышается над чужими головами — он сидит на спинке дивана, упираясь пятками в высоких носках в подушки и под чужие задницы; на нём куртка-авиатор на три размера больше, рыжие треугольные очки и хорошее настроение. У тебя оно всегда хорошее, с внезапно вспыхнувшим остервенением думает Кирилл, пожимая руку знакомым студентам вышки. Всегда размазано по лицу, как грим. Чилл, дорогуша, слышит в башке Кирилл, ну чего ты завёлся, ей богу бля. Интонации Русика Принца — прилипчивые, специфические, передразниваемые — въедаются, как ржавчина, в черепную кору. Чилл, блять. Дорогуша, блять.

— О, Принц, — локоть Ашана прилетает Кириллу под рёбра, а слова — в нервную систему. О, Принц. Да ты что ты, а Кирилл и не заметил.

— Да? — скучающим тоном спрашивает Кирилл, отбивая пять местному диджею. — Ну, круто, что его ещё никто не сдал и не посадил под замок в школе.

Как жаль. Если бы кто-то натрещал крысам о том, что девятиклассник ходит на Чердак, как к себе домой, дует, пьёт какую-то химозу из блю курасао и ставит тут всех на уши, Марков бы мог запереть его на отработках на месяцок. На пару. На весь остаток года — пока Кирилл не выпустится, вот кайф бы был.

— Пошли-пошли-пошли, — Ашан, как и обычно, с чужими желаниями не считался. — Хочу к Принцу!

У Кирилла — электрическая стрелка вдоль позвоночника. У Кирилла — раздражение, наливающееся в линии челюсти. У Кирилла — взгляд "серьёзно, ты хочешь к девятиклашке?", который Ашан виртуозно игнорирует. 

Серьёзно, он хочет к девятиклашке. Кирилл-

Принц ловит их на подлёте: салютует бутылкой, как будто это они пришли в его школу, в его круг общения, в его в компанию. В кривом рту у него сигарета, которую он перегоняет из угла в угол, когда говорит: халло, пацаны-ребята, Ашан, боже, пиздатая куртка, это ведь пыльное бархатное ретро, дай погонять. Кирилл, дорогуша, здорово. 

Кирилл думает: вообще-то, у меня тоже классная куртка. Может, бля, и не пыльное бархатное ретро, но стоит шестьсот баксов, на минуточку. 

Принц будто читает это у него по лицу: из-за Кирилла к нему тянется рука, в которую Принц наклоняется и вкладывает сигарету, а заодно оказывается на одном уровне с лицом Кирилла. Пятнадцать-двадцать сантиметров — Кирилл хочет заставить себя отвернуться, но Принц ловит его взгляд. Да ты обдолбанный, думает Кирилл. Зрачки блестят за стёклами, чёрные и огромные, и Кирилл — Кирилл почему-то кажется себе обнажённым. Испугаться ощущения он не успевает: Принц подмигивает ему, и, уже выпрямляясь, говорит:

— Классная куртка, Кир.


	5. Катя Румянцева

— Кир, ты...

Лимонные обои, запотевшее зеркало на стене, ритмичные толчки, девочка вжимается голой грудью в матрас, сминает покрывало такими же лимонными ногтями, стонет высоко и пошло. 

— Не называй меня так.

Кирилл морщится, больно сжимает мягкие ягодицы и жалеет, что не может так же зажать рукой чужой рот: он сам перевернул ее, чтобы не видеть таких неприятно горящих глаз, размазанной слюнявыми поцелуями помады, не видеть лица. 

Ускоряет темп, девица прогибается в пояснице, срывает серию стонов одним протяжным. Кирилл зажмуривается, сбивается, пропускает вдох, входит до предела. Кирилла трясет, перед глазами звезды цвета лимона, весь оргазм - тошнотворно лимонный. 

Он откидывается на мягкие подушки, трет руками глаза, прогоняя пелену, девочка — Катя, Саша, Лена, как ее вообще? — переворачивается, жмется к теплому боку, как котёнок, вырисовывает узоры на груди.

— А эта татуировка откуда? - лимонный ноготь останавливается под ключицей.

— По приколу набил.

— А эту?

— Тоже.

Девочка поджимает губы. Кириллу не хочется разговаривать, хочется сказать "ну все, спасибо" и уйти, но он продолжает сжимать острое плечо и отвечать на глупые вопросы. 

Из открытого фальш окна дует искусственный ветер, такой же фальшивый, как и эта сцена. Девочка о чем-то увлечённо рассказывает, Кириллу тепло и слишком лениво, чтобы встать и уйти, он мог бы даже переночевать здесь, но внезапный стук в дверь заставляет его поднять голову и впервые за вечер посмотреть на КатюСашуЛену.

— Ждешь кого-то? 

Девочка цокает языком и раздраженно дергает на себя покрывало.

— Сосед через комнату зайти хотел. Одноклассник. Забрать тетради. 

Кирилл расплывается в улыбке. 

— Хочешь прогоню?

— Прогони, — улыбается. — Терпеть его не могу.

Желание дамы закон — или как там говорят? В любом случае покрасоваться хотелось. Кирилл наскоро натянул брюки, бросил на себя в зеркале быстрый взгляд - растрепанные волосы, засосы на шее, торчащий ремень. Красиво, очень показательно, вполне достаточно для того, чтобы спугнуть пацана. Он подмигивает девочке и тянет на себя дверь. 

— Дружок, ты комнатой ошибся, — начинает Кирилл, опираясь на дверной косяк, и замирает.

Язык приклеивается к небу, в грудной клетке — два лишних удара о ребра, на пороге комнаты стоит Русик Принц и улыбается.

— Привет, _Кир,_ — смеющийся взгляд щекочет шею, голую грудь, пробегает по Кириллу сверху вниз и обратно, наверх. — Не помешал? 

Нет, помешал. Кирилл чувствует себя голым — технически он и так практически голый, по крайней мере был таковым минуту назад. Русик Принц смотрит на него внимательно и нежно, а губы продолжают улыбаться:

— Не самый лучший выбор, — говорит он почти шепотом.

— Я не... мы не… какое тебе вообще нахуй дел… — но Русик ныряет Кириллу под руку и предупреждающе кричит:

— Дорогуша, я захожу!

Из комнаты слышится писклявое пошел нахуй, Русик шарится в книгах на столе, Кирилл все так же стоит в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.

— Почему ты так долго, Кир, пусть он уйдет, — она натягивает покрывало до подбородка и театрально морщится.

— Я сказал не называть меня так. Принц уже уходит.

Русик возится еще некоторое время, наконец достает злополучную тетрадку из стопки и оборачивается:

— А вы, ребята, типа только начали или…

— Блять, просто уйди, — Кирилл стонет себе в ладони.

Русик побежденно вскидывает руки и идет к двери, стреляя в Кирилла кусающими взглядами-улыбками. 

Уебок.

_Просто уебок._


	6. Дорогуша

Вечер пятницы на Дажбоге закономерно громкий. Вообще любой вечер по определению не может быть тихим, если мы говорим про Дажбог, но пятница! Сука, пятница!

От десятков заглушек воздух казался плотным и густым, ощущался на коже физически, оседал на волосах, опьянял. Кирилл пробирался через толпы людей в коридоре, вылезших из своих маленьких тесных комнатушек — Дажбог почему-то напоминал муравейник, — и не пропускал ни одного предложенного ему пластикового стаканчика с вероятно алкогольным, нет, алкогольно вероятным содержимым.

Вскоре концентрация последнего в крови повысилась настолько, что Кирилл перестал обращать внимание, в какие комнаты он заходил. Посидеть тут, поболтать там, а вот здесь алкоголь дороже, о, ребятки знают толк, а там девочки лучше, а тут ебутся, в вон там скоро будут. А тот чувак определенно под чем-то, и Кириллу как никогда интересно. Он толкает дверь с явным намерением разделить чужое настроение, но по классике жанра между Кириллом и его планами встает маленькая миленькая девочка с ебаным соком. А если быть точным, девочка оказывается на полу, сок — на дорогущей футболке Кирилла, а планы на вечер под кайфом — в пизде.

Он мысленно материться и помогает встать извиняющейся девуле, заверяя, что все правда в порядке, а потом замечает Русика. Или Русик замечает его , здесь не разобрать: весь фокус внимания Кирилла приковывается к знакомой фигуре, так ярко вырисовывающейся на фоне остальных, и он не с первого раза слышит адресованное ему «привет, дорогуша».

Русик оказывается прямо перед ним и для пущей уверенности, что его заметили, щелкает пальцами. Кирилл реагирует на звук и пьяно улыбается.

«Умилительно» — думает он и треплет Русика по щеке, а тот посмеивается, но не отстраняется.

— Классная футболка, Кир, — ага, особенно то оранжевое пятно на половину логотипа Луи Витона.

— Нравится? Хочешь отдам? — боже, да он даже на ногах стоять нормально не может.

Русик делает иронично-серьезное лицо и с видом знатока щупает ткань, наворачивает несколько кругов вокруг Кирилла, напоследок цокает языком:

— Так, то есть ты пьянющий в хламину пытаешься втюхать мне свою грязную футболку прямо во время тусовки? — Русик намеренно старается говорить медленно, чтобы донести хоть часть слов до Кирилла. — Извини, дорогуша, но я никак не могу отказаться от такого предложения, я в полном восторге. 

— Ну все, блеск, тогда она твоя, — Кирилл заваливается на диван, отдавливая кому-то ноги и укладываясь поудобнее, закрывает глаза.

Открывает он их ровно через десять секунд, когда Русик, нависая над ним, тихо произносит:

— Ну так снимай, чего ты лег.

Кирилл тупо моргает. И снимает.


	7. Кирилл Брагин на него запал

– У меня есть большое подозрение, – говорит Герман, — но я его не буду озвучивать, потому что звучит как дичь.

Русику даже усилий прилагать не приходится, чтобы понять, о чём он: только что Кирилл Брагин на другом конце Лимонки пошутил про страдающее средневековье, неловко используя довольно заумные отсылки. Из книжки, которую Русик с лёгкой руки дал ему почитать, кажется, позавчера.

— Только подозрение? — Русик лихо роняет на нос очки. — Серьёзно? Ты не узнал Криса Уикхема? Дорогуша, нам надо серьёзно поговорить.

— Это была цитата из главы про Реформацию, — азартно щурится Герман, как и всегда, когда спор начинает приобретать литературные оттенки. — Несмотря на то, что Брагин вообще не понял смысл цитируемого. Напрочь. Стыдно было слушать.

Да ладно, ты просто злюка. Не всё было так плохо. Шутка про "доктор, это вам" в контексте биографии Босха была даже ничего. 

— Зато он нравится баряшням, — Русик пожимает плечами. — У всех свои таланты. 

— Я тоже нравлюсь барышням! Ты видел моё кресло, – он ударяет ладонями по подлокотникам, — просто зверь, девочки в восторге. 

Русик молчит, оценивающе вытягивает губу, потом кивает:

— Ладно. Убедил. Всем креслам кресло. Но у Брагина, мой друг, – он огибает Германа со спины, а потом кладёт руки ему на плечи, наклоняется к уху и шепчет: — Всё равно девчонок больше, чем у тебя. Не завидуй. 

И звонко чмокает его в ухо. Герман шипит, хватается ладонью за ухо, и Русик успевает дойти до двери, когда он справляется с ранением и кричит вслед:

— Ты всё равно понял, о чём я! 

Да, ты не о цитате из главы про Реформацию. Русик понял — ещё недели две назад, если честно, просто не уделил мысли особого внимания.

_Кажется, Кирилл Брагин на него запал._


	8. Витражи Сент-Шапень

Русик – не жестокий человек. Иногда, когда ему припирает позаниматься самоанализом в ночи под самокрутку, он о себе думает: ну, для начала, я просто не люблю бессмысленную жестокость. Великодушие – это всегда красиво.

В Русика бывали влюблены, право, он не знал, как эта фигня случалась. Ростом он не вышел, рожа как рожа, мышцами похвастаться не мог – в общем, рядом с Русиком всегда были ребята по-понтовее. Тем не менее, объяснения в любви ему почему-то доставались часто. Может, потому что великодушие – это всегда красиво и всё такое.

В общем, влюблённость Кирилла не была для него чем-то, что ему в жизни ещё никогда не перепадало. Чужая любовь – хрупкое стекло, и Русик говорит себе, что будет смотреть со стороны, но не лезть руками. Влюблённые люди – красивые люди, и любовь на лице Кирилла – словно росчерк золотого сечения. Когда Кирилл смотрит на Русика, его влюблённость переливается, как витражи Сент-Шапень. 

Русик прячет руки за спину.

Самые красивые витражи в мире руками не трогают, на них только смотрят.


	9. Водные процедуры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> варнинг! написано в форме ролевых постов, повествование идёт ПОВами то от одного лица, то от другого.

Бледное пятно лампочки едва просматривается через плотный слой дыма, и Кириллу остается лишь гадать, какая часть таблицы Менделеева попадает в его легкие с каждым вдохом. Вопрос мог бы решится одним ленивым взмахом руки, но ни Кирилл, ни те, кто сидел в ванной до него, а их было много, судя по состоянию комнаты, не видели в этом проблемы. 

Очередная суббота, очередной концерт на чердаке, очередная тусовочка в общаге после, Кирилл поджигает косяк, горло сжимается от первой затяжки. Ванна слишком мала, чтобы вытянуть ноги, он ерзает и откидывается на холодный бортик. Рем сидит где-то у унитаза, дерганно ворочает головой влево-вправо, выглядит реально жутко. Из-за закрытой двери даже через заглушку доносится гул музыки, крики; там, за стеной, танцуют, пьют, как обычно облизывают Русика Принца. Горечь оседает на языке вместе с едким дымом от травы, и Кирилл кривится.

— Слушай, сгоняй за пивом, — он тянет слова как резину, покачивает в руках практически полную бутылку — все равно не заметит.

Рем поворачивается на звук, щурится и кивает. Его глаза до невозможности красные, он путается в собственных ногах и кое-как поднимается. Забудет, куда вообще шел уже через минуту... Хлопок двери — и Кирилл наконец-то остается совершенно один.

Он прикладывается к пиву и вот так, прямо в одежде, открывает кран. Самая глупая идея за этот вечер (не считая, конечно, той тупой шутки, которую он пошутил перед Русиком, дурак, он сто процентов посмеялся из вежливости, ну ты и клоун), но сегодня Кирилл разрешает себе побыть немного глупым, побыть немного как в фильме. Правда вместо кристально чистой воды со льдом у него теплая и хлорированная, а в руке не бокал виски, а обычная балтика, но картинка на вкус почти такая же, Кирилл уверен, Кирилл пьяный и слегка навеселе. Вода доходит до пояса, согревает живот, он тушит окурок о кафельный пол и сползает глубже в ванну, а в следующий момент дверь открывается.

— Мне кажется, — Русик прыскает от смеха еще на пороге, — ты чего-то забыл… Фу, блять, дорогуша, как ты тут вообще дышишь, — он пьяно вваливается в дымное облако, спотыкается на пустой бутылке, едва не прикладываясь головой о раковину.

— Водные процедуры, — Кирилл отпивает из горла и морщится от шума. — Закрой дверь.

— О, стесняешься, — Русик смеется, но дверь закрывает.

Дышать в присутствии Русика и правда сложно. Он заполняет собой комнату, вытесняя дым, вытесняя кислород, вытесняя Кирилла. Он закрывает кран и проверяет воду рукой, отбирает бутылку, пьет сам, щелкает затихшего Кирилла по носу и говорит "не спи".

Знал бы Русик, сколько ночей из-за него Кирилл действительно не спал.

Русик садится на бортик и говорит вполоборота:

— Пошли с нами, — вырисовывает узоры через ткань брюк на остром колене Кирилла.

— С вами? — он берется за русиково запястье и останавливает, отстраняя. Злится.

— Хорошо, пойдем со мной, — Русик берет его руку, играет с пальцами, перебирает, словно струнки, а Кирилл смотрит завороженно на такую неуместно большую ладонь в маленький крепких и сухих ладошках, тормозит, мотает головой. 

Эгоистично, Кирилл, эгоистично требовать его внимания, ты смешон.  
Но Русик не смеется, а стаскивает с себя одежду и в одних боксерах плюхается напротив в воду под охуевший взгляд.

— Сигаретку передай, — как ни в чем не бывало переплетается ногами и ждет, пока Кирилл дотянется до раковины с отсыревшей пачкой.

Русик курит, втягивая щёки и прикрывая глаза, Кирилл курит, давясь дымом. Кожа горит под брюками в местах, где их ноги соприкасаются, Русик берётся за его лодыжку и тянет ногу на себя, выпрямляя, освобождая место для своей, еще плотнее прижимаясь. Кирилл не может пошевелиться и дышит через раз.

— Хочешь поиграем?

— Хочу.

Русик смотрит внимательно, и Кирилл убегает от его взгляда.

— Правда или действие. Я начинаю. Действие.

Кирилл стопорится, зависает, а потом улыбается:

— Похвали мою футболку.

Русик смеется, закидывая голову назад:

— Классная футболка, Кир. Правда или действие?

— Действие. 

— Снимешь ее для меня?

*

— Хочешь поиграем? 

Русик пьян, и у его пьяных мыслей есть это чудесное свойство — зацикливаться на том, что ему нравится, пока вокруг мир бежит и вертится, светится и меняет цвета. Пьяные мысли приводят его в ванную, роняют в воду, цепляют чужую ногу, облизывают взглядом неловкое, краснеющее лицо.   
Кирилл отводит взгляд, неловко двигает пальцами по белому кафельному бортику, отвечает подрагивающим голосом:

— Хочу.

Русик улыбается, выдыхая дым. Последний месяц это так очевидно, так на ладони, так ярко, что невозможно незаметить — чувства Кирилла горят ночной небоскрёбной подсветкой, звучат бэквокалом в каждом его движении. Русик не планировал...

— Правда или действие. — Говорит он, сбрасывая пепел поямо в ванную. — Я начинаю. — Кирилл, наконец, на него смотрит, и Русик делает пистолет из пальцев. — Действие.

Кирилл стопорится, зависает, — ищет безопасные варианты, хочет безопасных вариантов, не хочет безопасных вариантов, ох, малыш, ну я же плюхнулся сюда в неглиже, — а потом улыбается:

— Похвали мою футболку.

Дурачок. Русик смеется, закидывая голову назад:

— Классная футболка, Кир. Правда или действие?

Когда Кирилл молчит слишком долго, выискивая подвох, Русик проталкивает ногу к его животу, толкает, мол, не тормози, и он решается:

— Действие. 

Русик отвечает быстрее, чем тот заканчивает:

— Снимешь ее для меня?

Кирилл замирает, пойманный в ловушку. Волосы у него влажно слиплись, и он машинально зачёсывает их назад этим его дешевым пижонским жестом — такой смешной, такой трогательный, Русик в восторге. Русик не планировал. Чужие чувства — поразительно красивая картинка, но не нужно лезть в чужую душу руками, и Русик _не планировал_.

Кирилл открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, и Русик не планировал, но — вот он, залезает ступней под его футболку и смеётся, щурясь сквозь сигаретный дым:

— Так мы играем или нет?

— А в чём суть игры? — наконец, натягивает остатки самоуверенности Кирилл, откидываясь на бортик ванной и перехватывая его за лодыжку. — Увидеть меня голым? Принц, вызываешь подозрения.

Я вижу тебя голым, думает Русик, намного более обнажённым, чем ты думаешь, дорогуша. 

— Снимай, — улыбается Русик и стягивает начавшие запотевать очки. — Играй по правилам.

*

— Так мы играем или нет? — вопрос риторический, и Кирилл это понимает кожей, когда чужая нога забирается под футболку.

Он не настолько пьян, чтобы не чувствовать, но достаточно, чтобы верить в свое возможное спасение Ремом, ушедшим за пивом, что по определению смешно: Рем как среднестатистический батя, которого отправили за хлебом, это бесполезно, Кирилл, снимай уже футболку.

— А в чём суть игры? Увидеть меня голым? — не секрет, что повышенное внимание Кириллу льстило, но в конкретной данной ситуации играло против него. — Принц, вызываешь подозрение.

Рем так и не приходит, сигарета заканчивается, Русик стягивает очки, и Кирилл заранее принимает свое неизбежное поражение. 

— Снимай. Играй по правилам, — говорит Русик и мягко толкает замершего Кирилла ногой, подгоняя. — Если стесняешься, я отвернусь.

— Завались, а.

Русик смеется, не отрывая взгляда от тонких пальцев, цепляющих края воротника футболки. Кирилл путается в мокрой ткани и кое-как освобождается, пыхтит, зачесывает промокшую челку назад. Закусывает губу и смотрит на Русика, а потом пробивает ее к чертям: глаза Принца бродили по его телу, просверливая дыры, останавливаясь на татуировках, изучая, а расширенные зрачки становились еще больше. Кирилл начинает задыхаться, а затем замечает, что просто перестал дышать. Русик выглядит настолько увлеченным, что Кирилл боится его спугнуть.

— Так удобнее, да? — Русик медленно отлипает, смотрит прямо в глаза. — Но футболка все равно классная.

— Ну что теперь? — Кириллу холодно и неловко, хочется обнять себя, спрятаться, но он держится, разводит руки, кладет их на бортики ванной. — Будем дальше по очереди раздеваться или что? 

— Статья, дорогуша, — Русик разминает плечи и сползает глубже в воду. Кирилл прыскает.

— Я до тебя не дотрагиваюсь.

Русик вскидывает брови в наигранном удивлении и подается вперед, обхватывая острые колени Кирилла руками.

— О, еще как дотрагиваешься. Здесь, — он хлопает правой ладошкой, — здесь, — хлопок левой, — и вот здесь, — локтем прижимает голень Кирилла к себе. — Сколько ты готов отсидеть ради меня?

— В таком положении минуты четыре. Пусти, — и Русик откидывается на спину, позволяя Кириллу расправить ноги, а потом снова в них удобно запутывается, и Кирилл зачем-то добавляет: — Все равно на мне больше одежды.

— Это поправимо, — моментально отзывается Русик.

— На слабо берешь?

— Возможно.

— Правда или действие?


	10. Кирилл не слушает

— Ну и короче смотри, — Русик лениво вырисовывает тлеющим косяком круг в воздухе, — в этом случае весь фокус будет сосредоточен на... Эй, я не слишком сложно говорю? 

Они лежали на абстрактной имитации дивана, составленного из двух поломанных кресел. Диван — это революция в сфере дизайна, кир, ты просто не понимаешь, да не смотри так, ты что реально поверил — неудобный, с совершенно неприспособленными для его, Кирилла, ног и рук углами, поэтому он вытянулся по диагонали, закинув ногу на колени Русика.

Кирилл не вникал и не пытался: разноцветные блики на темных очках Принца привлекали не только взгляд, но и мысли. Весь Русик был такой - бликующий. Слишком красивый, а Кирилл слишком пьяный, чтобы думать о чем-то кроме того, как губы чужие смыкаются на почти догоревшем косяке.

— Кир, — его тыкают в плечо, — ты чего? Хочешь, о другом...

Губы расходятся и смыкаются волной, воздух вокруг плотный как вода, Кирилл не слушает, Кирилл не слышит.

— Я, — он подрывается слишком резко даже для самого себя. В пальцах покалывает, Кирилл цепляется за обивку дивана и подается вперед, — сейчас такую хуйню сделаю, Рус, — тараторит, словно боится не успеть, — я просто... только сейчас смогу и.., — и тянет Принца за воротник футболки.

*

Иногда ему кажется, что всё почти в порядке, иногда – что Кирилл сгорает, просто когда Русик на него смотрит. Все вокруг слепые, все куда больше заняты собой, чтобы разглядеть, но Русик никогда собой не интересовался – и поэтому каждый раз, когда у Кирилла замирает сердце, он видит, словно кто-то укрупнил монтажный план. Вот Русик хватает его за предплечье, скользит пальцами к запястью – вот Кирилл перестаёт дышать. 

Русик никогда не был жестоким человеком, но иногда он слаб и пьян; как тогда, в ванной Леночки Анисимовой. Иногда он просто не может ударить себя по руками; как тогда, с челленжем про поцелуй в щеку. Иногда желание подцепить пальцами влюблённость Кирилла и потянуть на себя – сильнее, чем собственное великодушие.

— Я сейчас такую хуйню сделаю, Рус, — лихорадочно бормочет Кирилл, и Русик от удивления — секунду назад он был бесконечно пьян и почти в отключке — просто не успевает ничего ответить. — Я просто… Только сейчас смогу и…

Русик никогда не был жестоким человеком.

_Просто витрины Сент-Шапень руками не трогают._

Кирилл бросается вперёд, как самоубийца – в пропасть, но Русик упирается руками ему в плечи, удерживает на берегу. 

— Кир, — говорит неловко, — Кир, послушай…

Кирилл не слушает.


	11. Не смог найти член

_Руслан Принц._

Кирилл мог фыркать про себя бесконечное число раз, но правда оставалась правдой — фамилия ему чертовски шла.

Кирилл совершенно не помнил, как оказался в этой комнате, но Русик Принц на краю кровати поистине королевских (для него) размеров смотрелся слишком правильно, и вопросы отпали сами собой. Русик смотрит, Русик улыбается и ждет: между ними не больше трех шагов, но Кириллу эти шаги не даются совсем.

Тело Русика — Парфенон в миниатюре, и Кирилл теряется в бесконечных колоннах: хрупкие плечи, тонкая шея, острые локти, торчащие из рукавов слишком большой для Русика футболки, узкие бедра, тонущие в покрывале слишком большой для Русика кровати.

А в глазах его — родительская нежность, скромный отблеск желания, приглашение, и Кирилл невольно сглатывает.

Между ними три метра, два шага и один вдох, но он продолжает стоять у стены и смотреть на все, что угодно, но не на Русика, который еще секунда и начнет ему чуть ли не махать руками

— Эй, дорогуша, я здесь, — Кирилл растерянно поворачивает голову, но Русик лишь зубасто улыбается, кладя руки перед собой. — Я конечно предполагал, что у нас могут быть проблемы с тем, чтобы найти член. Но вот найти пацана мне казалось не такой сложной задачей


	12. Лажово

— Я... — брови Кирилла снова дёргаются в нервный излом, но Русик пресекает это на корню: резко переворачивается на живот, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, и тычет пальцем между бровей:

— Ты.

Больше ничего не говорит, только смотрит. Кирилл отводит взгляд, поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до руки Русика, снова опускает её на тоже место. На лице отражается только часть переживаний — что-что, а прятаться внутри самого себя Кирилл умел отлично. 

Он пытается улыбнуться, сделать вид, что это не его десять минут назад трясло так, что он не мог поймать пуговицу на русиковских джинсах пальцами:

— Лажово, — вздыхает небрежно, но голос у него подрагивает. Русику интересно, замечает ли он сам. — конечно вышло. Мда.

— Кир, — говорит Русик, поддевая его руку. — Да мне насрать, веришь, нет. 

Кирилл не верит, по отведённым глазам видно. Русик уже видит, как он нырнёт в свой стыд и заколотится изнутри, так что поднимает его руку в своей и целует тыльную сторону ладони. Потом костяшки. Потом прижимается губами к косточке на запястье, потом говорит:

— Ты спешишь куда-то, дорогуша? 

Кирилл пожимает острыми плечами, потерянно смотря на свою ладонь в руке Русика.

— Кир. На меня посмотри. Кирилл.

Кирилл смотрит, Русик его целует — коротко, уверенно, смазывая выражение стыдливости с лица, трётся щекой об ладонь, зажатую в собственной руке, улыбается:

— Мы можем ждать сколько угодно, — он тянет его за подбородок, и Кирилл послушно открывает рот, подставляясь для ещё одного поцелуя. Русику нужно удостовериться, что паника и страх выветрились, Русику нужно их прогнать. Даже отголоски в глазах Кирилла его не устраивают. _Посмотрите на него, думает Русик, мягко кусая его за губу, восхитительный фовизм; линии плеч и тень от движущегося кадыка– словно рукой Матисса; он создан, чтобы задыхаться от любви, а не от страха. Импрессионизм — это о любви, а не о панических атаках._

Когда Кирилл отстраняется, он смотрит на Русика доверчиво и спокойно. Русик улыбается, прикладывая палец к его влажным горячим губам, проводит взглядом по лицу:

— Я тут не ради ёбли, Кир. Договорились?

Кирилл задерживает дыхание — раз, два, три, четыре...

Выдыхает:

— Да. Да, договорились.


	13. Ты только дыши

— Эй, — Русик целует его в подрагивающий впалый живот и посмеивается, — ты только дыши, окей?

Кирилл не чувствует в себе возможности дышать. Он чувствует себя открытым, уязвимым, обнажённым настолько, что дальше только раскрыть перед Русиком своими руками рёбра. Горячие ладони лежат на внутренней стороне его бёдер, а кажется, будто внутри грудной клетки.

— Не разговаривай со мной как, — Кирилл едва может сглотнуть, – с ребёнком. 

Он лежит, откинувшись на локти, и ощущает, как плавится кожа там, где Русик его касается.

— Хорошо, — говорит тот и снова оставляет ожог от поцелуя прямо в солнечном сплетении. Он сидит между разведённых ног Кирилла, разглядывает его через свои дурацкие очки, улыбается нежно, успокаивающе. — Хорошо. Просто не убей меня своими длинными ногами, когда я начну, договорились?

Улыбается да, нежно, но его взгляд снизу вверх — тёмный и шальной, а ладони держат бедра крепко, так, что не сбежать.

— Начинай уже, — хрипит Кирилл, подводя себя сам на эшафот и вручая Русику веревку от гильотины.


	14. Попроси меня

— Стой, — задыхается Кирилл. Лицо спрятано в изгибе локтя, голая грудь с яркими пятнами засосов судорожно вздымается и опадает. — Стой, минутку... Стой...

Русик послушно замирает — прямо в нём, с рукой на бедре, посреди глубокого вдоха. В комнате оглушительно звучит рваное дыхание Кирилла, срывающееся на тонкие согласные. Засосы и следы зубов смотрятся на нём — полностью голом, открытом, изнывающем — как отметины сокровищ на карте. 

Русик медленно наклоняется, сцеловывая громкий вздох с его впалого живота.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — хрипло спрашивает он в его кожу, ведёт поцелуй выше, до соска и втягивает его в рот. Кирилл всхлипывает и подаётся бёдрами, а потом вздрагивает от движения внутри. Его всхлип — чудный, самый лучший саундтрек, его дыхание – то, что нужно записать на золотую пластинку Вояджера и отправить за пределы Солнечной системы. — Кир? Только скажи.  
Его член влажно мажет Русика по животу, но он оставляет его без внимания. Пока что.

Он прикусывает сосок, — Кирилл втягивает воздух, — зализывает, — Кирилл выгибается в пояснице, — насаживает за бедро за себя, — Кирилл бормочет что-то бессвязное. 

Кирилл — самое красивое, что когда либо выгибалось на его кровати. 

Несмотря на свои слова, он всё равно просяще двигает бёдрами ему навстречу, и Русику приходится натянуть поводья самоконтроля, чтобы оставаться неподвижным.

— Кирилл, — зовёт он, нависая над ним, — _Кирилл._

Кирилл отводит руку от лица: у него влажные глаза и губы, красные щеки, сбившаяся и прилипшая ко лбу чёлка. Поводья трещат внутри, как потрескивающий костёр. Кирилл – самое красивое, что когда либо умоляло его не останавливаться. 

— Что мне сделать? — нежно спрашивает Русик.

Кирилл стонет:

— Д-двигайся.

И вот тогда, под треск лопнувших поводьев, Русик улыбается:

_— Попроси меня._


	15. Кеша Гинс

— _Кеша Гинс_ , — Русик хохочет восторженно, — нет, если подумать и оглядеться, то всё сходится, но, бо-оже мой, _Кеша Гинс!_..

— Хорош ржать, – отпихивает его ногой Кирилл, но Русик, всё ещё смеясь, хватает его за эту ногу и подтаскивает по кровати к себе. Кирилл съезжает с подушки и упирается взглядом в потолок. Потом неожиданно спрашивает: — Ты... не ревнуешь?

С эхом затихнувшего смеха в голосе, Русик пальцами проникает ему под футболку — _эта футболка тоже классная, кир_ — и мурлычет своим низким голосом:

— А ты что, собрался сбежать от меня и вернуться к нему? Многое потеряешь. Уверен, читка у него хуёвая.

— Нет, я, — Кирилл привстаёт на локтях, сдувает отросшую чёлку, ловит поверх футболки щекочущие рёбра пальцы, — я просто...

И замолкает. _Я бы ревновал_ — висит в воздухе, и Русик ловит это смущенное признание на язык, чувствуя вишнёвый привкус жвачки, которую Кирилл всегда жуёт. Русик улыбается. Кирилл выглядит недовольным и немного робким. Для того, чтобы его зацеловать — само совершенство.

— Тебе было с ним хорошо? — спрашивает Русик и оглаживает рёбра. Кирилл теряется от такого вопроса, краска слегка трогает его скулы. — Тебе нравилось с ним?

Он выводит геометрические узоры под футболкой, чувствуя, как рука Кирилла неуверенно держит его за запястье. 

— Я, ну, мы с ним, — Кирилл моргает, — это не...

— Это простой вопрос, Кир, — Русик снова смеётся и рисует пальцем сердечко на его солнечном сплетении. — Да, нет?

Скулы восхитительно красные, когда Кирилл бурчит:

— Допустим.

Русик ласково улыбается:

— Вот и отлично. Я люблю, когда тебе хорошо. Снимай свою классную футболку.


	16. Руслан, пожалуйста

— Рус, — Кирилл проглатывает окончание, давится воздухом, смотрит на дверную ручку. — Принц, Руслан, блять, прекрати...

Русик играется пальцами по выпуклым венам, потом собирает руку в кулак, передёргивает вверх-вниз и Кирилла почти сгибает — он удерживает себя пальцами впившимися в раковину, и снова смотрит на блядскую дверь. Голоса за ней — совсем рядом, и паника бьётся в голове всполошенной птицей. Боже, боже, боже, блять-

— _Руслан,_ — говорит он подрагивающим голосом, и Русик смеётся над тонкими интонациями, — я, я тебя прошу... 

– М-м, — ладонь Русика смыкается на члене, большой палец ложится на головку и Кириллу хочется сделать две вещи: толкнуться вперёд или убежать. Вместо этого Кирилл смотрит вниз: у Русика сбилась вся чёлка, очки криво сидят на лбу, а улыбка – на лице. — Прям просишь? 

Кирилл вздрагивает.

— Очень сильно просишь? — у Русика низкий журчащий голос, вязкий, как патока. 

Голоса за дверью становятся громче и у Кирилла дрожат колени.

— Да, — едва слышно говорит он.

— Как приятно, дорогуша, — Руслан, как ни в чём ни бывало, прижимается щекой к его члену, оставляет короткий поцелуй, кто-то за дверью смеётся, и у Кирилла плывут рыжие круги перед глазами, он, он просто, он сейчас... — Скажи пожалуйста.

— Русик, — просит Кирилл, забыв о гордости. Кто-то врезается в дверь спиной и он снова вздрагивает, панически взлетая глазами к двери, которая сейчас откроется, а он тут – вот, он тут с, он тут без, красный, несчастный, со стояком, боже. — Рус, хватит!

— "Пожалуйста", Кир, — увещевает его этот уродец, а потом кто-то трогает дверную ручку, и Кирилл тонко сбивается:

— Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, твою мать, пожалуйста-

Русик обхватывает его горячим ртом.

*

— А чтобы _мне_ отсосать _тебе_ , — Кирилл хмыкает, натягивая самоуверенную мину, — я тоже должен попросить? У тебя это так работает?

Русик почему-то задорно ржёт, будто услышал что-то, типа, реально смешное, а потом спрашивает:

— А ты хочешь?

Кирилл моргает:

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, — дружелюбно спрашивает Русик, — ты хочешь мне отсосать?

Самоуверенность даёт трещину. Кирилл не понимает, как за секунду оказался в этой ловушке. Он пытается отшутиться:

— Нет, ну ты если против, я настаивать не буду...

— Кир, – Русик улыбается, — если тебе хочется... — не делай этого, чёрт тебя возьми, — ...сделать мне минет... Тебе просто надо об этом сказать. 

И подмигивает, вот урод, _вот, блин, манипулятивный урод!_


	17. Кирилл, пожалуйста

_— Попроси меня,_ — говорит Кирилл.

Скулы у него красные, Русик думает: приложу руку — обожгусь. Он сидит между его разведённых ног и держится указательными пальцами за шлейки джинсов, будто иначе провалится в пропасть. Глаза блестят. 

— Что? — мягко спрашивает Русик.

— Попроси меня, — повторяет Кирилл упрямо, но с заминкой. . 

Русик протягивает руку и трогает его за рот, который сам стесняется того, что произносит. Восхитительно. 

— Повтори, — говорит Русик низко, обводя его губы большим пальцем, — я не расслышал.

Кириллу слишком стыдно повторять: это видно по тому, как он сводит брови. Русик улыбается, как пьяный, его рука падает на колени и он откидывается на диван. 

— Я просто... — начинает говорить Кирилл, но Русик съезжает по сидению вниз, так, что чуть не врезается в него пахом. Кириллу приходится сильно натянуть шлейки, чтобы не свалиться с короточек. — Что ты...

Русик мягко подцепляет его руку и кладёт прямо себе на ширинку. 

— Кирилл, — хрипло говорит Русик и улыбка растекается по его лицу, когда он просит: — _пожалуйста._


	18. Я о тебе позабочусь

— Из-за тебя, — Кирилл взволнованно кусает губу и оглядывается на угол, из-за которого со сцены в любой момент могут пойти люди, — из-за тебя, придурок, нас когда-нибудь...

Русик длинным движением облизывает его шею, оставляя поцелуй за ухом, вжимает в стену так сильно, что у Кирилла не остаётся пространства дышать. Он сейчас снимет с него футболку прямо здесь – уже задрал её до шеи, уже оглаживает всё, до чего дотягивается, и если их увидят...

— Ты мне доверяешь? — смеётся Русик, вжимаясь в него бёдрами и удерживая на месте, когда Кирилл хочет выбраться. 

Кирилл думает о двух вещах — о том, как к паху прижимается его член, и о том, как он хочет сгореть со стыда и чувств.

— Нихера нет, — срывающимся голосом говорит он, когда Русик целует его в нижнюю губу. Потом молния прошибает паховые мышцы – Русик мягко щипает его за сосок, и Кирилл, упираясь руками в его плечи, признаётся: — Да.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбается Русик, наклоняя голову, и в награду целует его ещё раз, на этот раз утягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Потом кто-то хлопает дверью гримёрки, и Кирилл вздрагивает, напрягается в его руках, и Русик выдыхает ему в рот: — Ну, ну... Спокойнее. _Я о тебе позабочусь._


	19. Они влюблены

— Иди сюда, — говорит Русик, подманивая его рукой. Кирилл чувствует ловушку (Русик весь — ловушка), но послушно наклоняется под объятие, ожидая шутку или поцелуй. И заслуженно получает: Русик кладёт ему ладони на шею, вытягивается на мысочках, размашисто впечатывается открытым ртом. Он тёплый и у него дурацкая стрижка. Кирилл влюблён. 

— Иди сюда, — говорит Кирилл, хмуря брови. Русику нравится, когда под самоуверенным выражением проскальзывает эта трогательная серьёзность. Её хочется поцеловать. Русик это и делает — смеётся, оказывается рядом, врезается грудью в грудь и плотно целует в губы; первый, как и всегда. Кирилл редко целует сам, но под поцелуями податливо плавится, так, что не оторваться. Он красивый и краснеет до одури замечательно. Русик влюблён.


	20. Что за Катя Румянцева

— Прекрати переписываться, — хмурится Кирилл, обхватывая лодыжку Русика ладонью, — ты уже полчаса не вылезаешь из чарзеркала.

Русик балансирует на кровати, стараясь не упасть и мычит что-то музыкально-отъбитистое. Кирилл кладёт ладонь на икру и тянет на себя – но тот только упирается ему в грудь коленом, продолжая пулеметной дробью стучать по стеклу. Сука, если это Трубицкий снова, Кирилл за себя не отвечает.

— Ты, бля, прикалываешься? — он щипает его под коленом, Русик ойкает:

— Ща, ща... Я не виноват, что у Румянцевой так мало нейронных связей, что у неё простая инфа там не конструируется...

— Что за Румянцева? — уже спокойнее (не Трубицкий ведь) спрашивает Кирилл, кладя подбородок на его полусогнутое колено и смотрит снизу вверх. Русик без очков выглядит в два раза менее умным, но всё равно как ботан. Ужас. Кириллу нравится.

— Ну Румянцева, — рассеянно отвечает Русик, — ай, не щекотись, Катя Румянцева.

— Подружка?

— Подр... 

Русик даже набирать прекращает и смотрит, наконец, на него. Кирилл поднимает брови. Что?

— Вот ты урод, — ласково тянет Русик, и Кирилл смеётся, хотя не понимает, че опять такое. — Вот восхитительный уродец! Посмотрите на него.

— А чего я сделал? 

Русик ржёт:

— Переспал с Катей Румянцевой чуть ли не у меня на глазах, а теперь называешь её моей подружкой. — Кирилл самодовольно улыбается: да, звучит как что-то, что на него похоже. – Кира, дорогуша, ты морально разнуздан, а ещё прекрати ногу щекотать, пожалуйста…


	21. Метод Разейнбаха

Вообще-то, Русик запирался, но делал это настолько спустя рукава, что его запечатывающие снял бы даже пятиклашка. У Богдана уходит ровно одиннадцать секунд. Эта дверь его не остановит — Принц доигрался.

— Я не уйду, — говорит он, распахивая дверь с ноги, — без своих сраных шмоток, Принц, это уже за гранью добра и- Господи, отвратительно.

Русик моргает и почти неспешно, будто ничего особенного не происходит, выпускает чужой член изо рта. 

— Это что, — кривится Богдан без тени смущения, — Брагин? Реально? Вот отстой. Вы оба — отстой. Где мои шмотки, Русик? 

— Ты не вовремя, – мягко замечает Принц, даже не вставая с колен.

Богдан поднимает брови:

— Хуевремя. Можешь сосать дальше, я сам найду.

*

— Мы можем его убить? — бормочет Кирилл, всё ещё чувствуя, как убийственный стыд ошпаривает грудную клетку, стоит только вспомнить о случившемся. — Несчастный случай... Я могу его избить.

— Дорогуша, — вздыхает Русик, не отрываясь от учебника. Кирилл лежит на спине, рядом, на узкой кровати, лёжа на животе Русик читает о магических войнах хуйнадцатого века (Кириллу никогда не давалась история), на двери новое, наложенное _Кириллом_ заклинание. — Ты не будешь никого бить, оки-чмоки? А если ты убьёшь кого-нибудь, — он переворачивает страницу, — то тебя отправят на Путоран. И кому мне тогда отсасывать?

— Заткнись, — бормочет Кирилл, снова пряча лицо в ладонь. — Больше никаких минетов, у меня эта, как её... психологическая травма.

— О боже, — Русик ржёт и закрывает учебник. Кирилл убирает ладонь от лица и смотрит в его смеющееся лицо. Стыд и желание суициднуться немного утихают. Когда Русик смотрит — ну, вот так, мир всегда становится немного проще. — Ты знал, что у меня есть докторская степень?

— В чём? — Кирилл вздыхает. — В том, как ставить запирающие заклинания? Блин, Рус, серьёзно, это такой пиз…

— Тихо, — Русик щелкает пальцами и садится в кровати. — Нет, у меня докторская степерь по психологическим травмам, — и стягивает очки. У Кирилла внутри всё щекочется и пузырится от того, как он улыбается. — Слышал о методе Райзенбаха? Это когда травмирующий опыт, — он откидывает с Кирилла одеяло, — перекрывают благоприятным. Очень действенный способ, — смеётся, — эффективный. Давай я покажу.


	22. Друг

В этом кафе на Медном Кирилл знает тут каждую официантку — и это становится главным его проклятием.

Нет, конечно. Не так.

Главным его проклятием стал этот блядский девятиклассник в костюме пиццы и тупым рэпом, в которого Кирилла угораздило, а потом ещё раз угораздило, а потом он ему позволил, а потом не смог отказать, а теперь всё это происходит _ибожеблядскийнахуймой-_

— Ещё кофе? — спрашивает Вика-Вероника-Вера-

Кирилл держит чашку, в которой уже десять минут нет кофе, так сильно, что сейчас сломает керамическую ручку. Он делает вид, что смотрит в телефон, но на самом деле — перед глазами размазанные полосы. 

— Кирилл? — слышит он сквозь шум в ушах.

— Угу, — мычит. — Ещё, да.

— Твоему другу тоже? 

Господи, его _другу-_

Что-то внутри Кирилла распадается на части, внутри горит, внутри всё плавится, и он молится, чтобы Вика-Вероника-Вера ушла быстрее, чем у него затрясутся руки.

Он двигает пальцем по телефону, как будто реально читает ленту, и кивает. 

Когда официантка отходит, он давится собственным вздохом.

Скатерти тут длинные, до пола, и за ними не видно, как его друг проводит языком по его до боли напряженному члену — зато Кирилл это _отлично чувствует._


	23. Поднимайся

— Ты должна что-нибудь с этим сделать, — голосом, полным раздумий (ни к чему хорошему это не приводит), говорит Даша. Юля косится на неё: та разглядывает дверь с сомнением метеорита, который думает — пройти по касательной или разрушить земную атмосферу. — Ты же, ну-у, как это. Главная крыса. 

— Председатель дисциплинарного комитета, — поправляет её Юля на автомате. Даша кивает, ага, именно это и сказала. — Знаешь, — продолжает Юля, — есть такое выражение: не видела — значит, не было.

Они смотрят друг на друга. 

Обе слегка мнутся — обоим внове иметь дело, ну, вот с этим. 

— Он наш друг, — наконец, говорит Даша, пряча руки в карманы. — Ему там, ну, помощь нужна. 

— Точно, — соглашается Юля. — Тогда открывай дверь.

— Ты первая.

— Нет ты. 

— Хотите, я открою? — интересуется за их спинами Богдан, и обе оборачиваются, мол, заткнись. 

Наконец, Юля расправляет плечи и вздыхает: да, она председатель дисциплинарного комитета, взрослая десятиклассница, а ещё подруга, и вот это всё новое, пока не очень понятное — короче. Не в её правилах стоять под чужой дверью и мяться. 

Заклинание слетает на второй раз — у Русика плохо с чарами, потому что он не особо старается. Не сказать, что он слабый маг, но усилий никаких прикладывать не хочет, и заклинания у него всегда наложены спустя рукава. Ну, пусть потом не ноет, раз сам виноват.

— Подожди здесь, — просит Юля, и Даша молча кивает, настороженно глядя на дверь, когда Юля поворачивает круглую металлическую ручку и заходит в комнату.

Свет внутри не горит, только одна сфера тускло прибилась в углу, между шкафом и потолком; Юля щурится, встряхивает кольцом, ведёт рукой, и, когда свет достигает изножья кровати, она видит улыбающееся русиково лицо.

— О-о, — пьяно хихикает он, — дорогуша! Юленька. Пришла всё-таки. Наказывать будешь? — и отпивает из бутылки без опознавательных знаков. Юля даже знать не хочет, что там — с Русика бы сталось попросить кого-нибудь по дружбе подогнать с Бульвара экстремистское пойло, после которого он ослепнет. Ему бы никто не отказал. Русику никогда не отказывают.

Глаза у него зарёванные, но сухие.

Юля обходит гору вещей, знакомую куртку, сброшенный на пол портфель и останавливается прямо над сидящим на полу Русиком. Тот рассматривает её с пьяным интересом, будто ему любопытно, что она сделает в следующий момент. Вызовет дисциплинарку? Свяжет его заклинанием и вытащит на свет божий? Потащит под холодный душ? 

— Руслан, — лаконично говорит Юля, — тебе нужно с этим заканчивать.

— Нужно, крошка, — с готовностью кивает он и делает ещё глоток. По подбородку скользит пропущенное, но Русик не обращает внимания. — Ой как нужно. 

— Не кривляйся, — она хмурится, делая кольцо ярче и оглядывая комнату. — Собрался сидеть здесь и жалеть себя в этом свинарнике?

Русик хохочет:

— Г-г-господи! Ты очень точно описала мои планы, дорогуша.   
Эти ответы — весёлые на поверхности, разбитые на дне — выводят Юлю из себя. Она раздражённо хлопает в ладони — и включается верхний свет, заставляя Русика ойкнуть и прикрыть глаза. Яркий, беспощадный свет обнажает в крохотной сварожичьей комнате мусор, бутылки и гитару с лопнувшими струнами. 

— Тебя бросили, — холодно говорит она. — Преврати это в речетатив, пострадай творчески, переспи с кем-нибудь. Сидеть и пить — это твой выход? 

Нужно было дождаться Владлена, а не самим бежать сюда сломя голову. У Владлена вышло бы лучше, вышло бы мягче. В Юле чуткости нет совсем.

— Меня не бросили, — говорит Руслан, всё ещё прикрывая глаза от света. — Мы расстались. Это было… обоюдное решение.

Внутри у Юли ёкает, но голос она делает только строже:

— Мне какая разница? Мне нужно, чтобы ты вылез из саможаления, причины мне не интересны. Можешь Темировой поныть, она выслушает. Руслан, — она наклоняется и перехватывает его руку, отводя от его лица. Взгляд у него затравленный, но это пройдёт. Юля постарается. — Вставай, — медленно говорит она, — и иди в душ. Прямо сейчас. Ты меня услышал? Поднимайся.


End file.
